blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Puppylove1257/The Golden Alicorn
Blaze and AJ meet Princess Astrid of the Golden Alicorn herd, who desperately needs their help to restore the magic of her herd, who have been turned into crystal statues by an evil jaguar. Synopsis Blaze and AJ are driving through some mountain ranges when they hear a horse sound coming from one of the caves. They go inside to investigate, only to find it is an alicorn (a unicorn with wings) with a golden horn calling for help. She introduces herself as Princess Astrid, and begs Blaze and AJ for help: an evil black jaguar named Stormsurge has turned her whole herd into crystal statues and has stolen all of their magic powers. Astrid stole the magic back, but came into hiding so she could protect it and get it back to her family. Blaze and AJ, after hearing such a sad story, promise Astrid they would help her. The princess leads Blaze to the magical forest where she lives and they set off to find Astrid's herd as Burn Rubber plays. In Axle City, Crusher is playing ball until he runs into Pickle, who is trying to solve a riddle and persuades Crusher to try and help him solve it. The riddle is, "What hops but has no legs, and is something you can eat?" After Crusher cannot guess it, hopping fries come out of nowhere and start hopping all over him. Back in an area of the forest, called the Midnight Glades, Astrid reveals an amazing secret to Blaze and AJ; her mother, the golden alicorn queen, was going to have a baby that day, but with the herd being statues, the baby's arrival would be delayed. Then, to much of their dismay, Stormsurge comes and tries to stop them, by putting a huge stone wall that stretches for miles in their path. Astrid calls her mother's friend, the Wind Unicorn, to help them over the wall and beyond it, but with two paths (both blocked by walls), it would be impossible to figure out which one was safe. Blaze reveals how to figure out- to use cause and effect, the operation or relation of a cause and its effect. They test each wall and pick the one that's safe with help from the viewer, thank the Wind Unicorn for their help, and go on as a cause and effect song plays. Pickle gives Crusher another riddle to try: "You might be called this animal if someone thinks that you’re afraid, this is something that you might eat, as well as its eggs that it laid." Crusher can't guess this one either, and a chicken appears and starts to peck him. Blaze and Astrid enter the Red Wolf Gulch, where alicorn-eating red wolves are supposed to live. Stormsurge causes them to attack and trap Astrid on a ledge. To rescue her, Blaze transforms into a fire engine and uses its hose, with help from the viewer, to blast the wolves, and even Stormsurge, away. Astrid thanks Blaze for his bravery and they continue on, with Astrid believing they are almost to her herd. Pickle gives Crusher one last riddle: This is a type of animal of which Nutkin was a male. They climb trees and collect nuts, and they have a bushy tail." Crusher guesses correctly, but to his dismay, squirrels come and tickle him. Blaze, Astrid and AJ find Astrid's herd, but Stormsurge snags the jar with the alicorn magic inside and casts her spell on Astrid, changing her into a statue so she can be like her family. Before she becomes a statue fully, she tells Blaze that he maybe her herd's only hope. Blaze uses Blazing Speed to get the jar and Stormsurge runs away, but after telling Blaze that he and AJ wouldn't see the last of her. Blaze opens the jar and the alicorn magic is restored to all the alicorns, including Astrid. Blaze fills her in on the last few minutes' events, and asks if she is all right. Astrid happily says she is okay, and lucky her herd is back. Astrid's father, Nuko, and her older brother, Comet tell her the baby has been born. Astrid invites Blaze and AJ to be the first to see the newborn, and the duo happily except. They all see Astrid's mother, Nira, with the newborn alicorn foal, whom Astrid happily names Venus. As a result of not only saving the golden alicorns, but the forest itself from Stormsurge's evil clutches, Astrid and her family give Blaze the "Alicorn Blessing"; the gift of flying for as long as Blaze wishes to have it. The episode ends when the family and Blaze fly together. Category:Blog posts